Building talk:Academy
Hi ! I updated the accumulated time but it is not accurate as it is based on the displayed time, this is why seconds are not shown from level 7 and minutes from level 25. (this might also be relevant for other buildings) Also, the url related to levels 31 and 32 is "...Building:Academy/31-40" instead of "...Building:Academy/31-32". Hope that'll help ! Warrior fr 12:05, January 12, 2012 (UTC) : There is a set of parameters for showing the time as "Displayed time" Dd=# - Displayed days Dh=# - Displayed hours Dm=# - Displayed minutes Ds=# - Displayed seconds Dis= - This is required to make the template show the displayed times : Normally when I change the times over to Displayed time I then add the "na=" and the "err=" parameters to the end of the template so that it does not display the Accumulated times and shows the regular times with "?" question marks until the proper times are added to the template. : -- 16:06, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :: Alright, but since people don't seem to use this template in the same way, I am feeling a bit confused. Right now, the accumulated time is based on the displayed time, thus not accurate from level 7 as seconds are missing and even more from level 25 as minutes are not shown in the displayed time. Should we delete the accumulated time then ? :: I think it depends if we consider it as the "accumulated displayed time" or the "accumulated real time". :: Warrior fr 08:15, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Accumulated Actual vs Accumulated Displayed times The reason why some buildings Accumulated shows the accumulated Actual times and some buildings show the accumulated Displayed times is because of the following reasons: # When I added the ya=, moa=, da=, ha=, ma= and sa= parameters to be used for the Accumulated times we did not know that the displayed times and Actual times were different, so I did not have the Displayed times parameters in the template so this is why the Accumulated times are tied in with the Displayed times and because this was the only times we knew and we thought they were the Actual times. # Later, I noticed that the Actual times did match the Displayed times on one of my buildings when I saw that I had minutes that was not displayed on a building that had displayed "days" and "hours" to build and then later on a different building I saw seconds on a building that displayed "hours" and "minutes". So, I then added the Displayed times parameters and am slowly converting the accumulated times over to reflect these times. # This is why you see many with Displayed times and no accumulated times, na= parameter, while the regular time show ?''' question marks because of the '''err= parameter. So what I am doing now, as I build some of the buildings from level 1 up is I am adding the Actual times, since I do not have a government that speeds up or slows down their building times. -- 15:17, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Alright I get it now ! Thanks for your explanation. Warrior fr 05:06, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ----